


A little spark of something

by SinsoftheFleshy



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hotdogging, M/M, badgerclops being a tease, inexperienced mao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinsoftheFleshy/pseuds/SinsoftheFleshy
Summary: Sometimes little cinders can set stuff on fire very quickly!
Relationships: Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	A little spark of something

Quiet days didn’t come by too often at sheriff hq. There were no alarms going off, no mischief from the surprisingly chaotic cutie pies, and no monsters rampaging their way through the town. The house, perhaps even the entire kingdom, seemed to be taking the day off as everything was still and peaceful. Well, aside from the main deputy lazing on the couch. He had a game controller in his hands and snacks pushed aside on the coffee table to make room for his feet. Badgerclops was fully taking advantage of not having to watch after a rambunctious child or listen to his partner nagging at him about one thing or the other. He was fully invested in his game, mind idly wondering what kind of snacks the sheriff thought he was ‘cleverly’ hiding in the kitchen. The sound of a slow and inconsistent pattering on the roof caught his attention and he paused his game to listen. The noise picked up speed and frequency as a sudden downpour began assaulting the building. He looked out the window and saw that a dark blanket of grey had been pulled over the sky. Badgerclops couldn’t help the light chuckle that escaped him as he went back to playing. Any second now….  
Sure enough, not even five minutes after the storm started the front door slid open and slammed shut in the same breath. Badgerclops knew what sight awaited him, but he still couldn’t hold back the laughter that came when he saw his very drenched and disheveled sheriff standing at the entrance. “Oh, hey Mao Mao! Guess I was right about the rain today, huh?” he jabbed. He got an irritated grumble in response as the soaked cat tore off his cape and let it fall to the floor with a wet splat. “Is Adorabat still at Eugene’s?” Mao asked, leaning down to remove his kneepads. Badgerclops watched as he shucked off the armor and then sat down to remove his leg warmers. “uhm…. yeah. Said she’ll be back tonight,” he managed to answer. He went back to playing but stole quick glances as Mao stood and gathered his clothing. The sheriff stomped over to the bathroom, pausing to glare at Badgerclops as he opened the door. “Get your feet off the table!” he growled. His deputy let out an annoyed groan but did as he told as the door slammed shut.  
Badgerclops turned his game off, now unable to concentrate since his session had been interrupted. He flipped through the channels until he found some sort of movie playing. It wasn’t very interesting though, and his thoughts lingered on the sight of that cute bouncy butt he stole a quick peek at as Mao walked by. He soon started to drift off, bored and lulled by the soft sound of rain. He startled awake when he heard Mao Mao enter the living room again. Sitting up straight, he was surprised to see the hero with only a towel slung around his shoulders.   
The cat sat next to him, still wiping away at the excess moisture on his face. “So, what’s on right now?” he asked, watching a commercial for whatever new item king Snugglemange was currently endorsing. “I…Uh, I have no idea” Badgerclops responded, completely distracted. This was a very rare sight. The round and soft shape of the sheriff’s hips and generous thighs were no longer partially concealed by his cape, and his pudgy belly riddled with battle scars was on full display. “So, going nakey today?” he couldn’t help but tease. Mao glared up at him, “That was my last set since someone forgot to do the laundry the one day I asked him to!” “Oh yeah…” Badgerclops trailed off, vaguely remembering that he was given the chore before Mao left that morning. He slung his organic arm around his partner’s shoulders, pulling the small cat against his side. “Sorry man didn’t mean to forget. Wanna kiss and make up?” he giggled. Mao froze at the sudden contact and flirting. Ugh, why did he have to always catch him off guard like that!? It was impossible to come up with a quick quip when he just wanted to snuggle up to his very warm and soft body! Mao’s face lit up at the traitorous thoughts, desperately floundering for something to say or do. Badgerclops, noticing how tense his sheriff was, began to pull back. “er…sorry! Didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable”, he said quickly. Mao grabbed his hand and pulled it back down, taking the opportunity to fully lean on that big comfy belly. “it’s fine” he said curtly. Not exactly the comeback he was looking for.  
Badgerclops just gave a quick ‘okay!’ and went back to watching tv, hyper aware of the fact that he was allowed this privilege. A tense silence fell between them as they both only sort of watched the movie, trying to focus on it but unable to. The minuets ticked on and they started to slowly relax, Mao now basically using Badgerclops as a large soft pillow. The deputy began mindlessly petting his back, noticing just how soft and fluffy it was after air drying. Neither said a word about it.   
“This movie is pretty terrible”, Mao finally said. Badgerclops laughed as he felt the tension in the air break. “yeah, I can’t even tell you what it’s about!” he said between giggles. Mao let out a deep chuckle, “Just change the channel?”. His deputy looked at the remote that was on the coffee table not even three feet away. “Nah, it’s too far,” he said. Mao let out an exasperated sigh but made no move to retrieve it either. They settled back down, and Mao felt his muscles naturally relax as his partner continued petting him. He hadn’t felt this at ease in a long time, it was strange. But, in a nice way? Unfamiliar, but not bad. He chose to just let the feeling of content wash over him.   
Well, he was going to until he felt an errant claw gently graze over his tail nub. “Ah! Badgerclops, don’t touch that! it’s kind of… sensitive.” Mao grumbled, feeling his face heat up. He got a quick apology from his partner and he went back to relaxing against him. He felt he same sensation across the remains of his tail a few moments later and he fought to hold back a groan. It happened again, and then again. Mao squirmed as he felt his blood start to warm up and travel south. He should probably say something, right? This was…it felt so…   
Mao struggled with what to do. Badgerclops would stop for good if he asked him again. He knew what his deputy was doing. Testing the water, pushing his luck. He should say something! This was extremely unprofessional and inappropriate!   
A firmer pet was dragged along his tail and it just barely got a choked moan out of him. His partner paused at the sound, a little surprised at the noise. Mao chanced a glance up at him. He wasn’t sure what kind of face he was making, but he could see a cute splash of pink make its way across Badgerclops’s face. “Uhm…You- I mean,” the usually talkative badger seemed at loss for words. He shook his head and tried again, “I know I was just teasing you a bit, but… do you wanna keep going?” Mao felt his heart skip a beat as he registered the question. Whether this, whatever it was, continued between them was all up to him. If he really wanted to object, now was his chance. “W-Well, I suppose I wouldn’t be…opposed to it”, he found himself mumbling.   
He suddenly felt that large hand resting on his back slide down and cup his ass. Any anxiousness he felt from his decision quickly faded away as he found himself being lifted. In an instant Badgerclops had reclined against the arm of the couch, placing his feet on the cushions and the small cat against his chest. Mao’s shout of embarrassment from being manhandled caught in his throat as he found their faces to be a lot closer than he was expecting. “You sure about this dude?” his deputy asked. The sheriff hesitated for just a moment before leaning forward and giving his partner a quick kiss. It was soft and only lasted a second before he pulled away, face now completely red. He watched as Badgerclops grinned and eagerly returned the favor. It lasted a little longer this time, the larger of the two kneading that soft little ass with his claws.   
Mao broke away for a moment to catch his breath. He slid his arms around his partner’s neck in an attempt at a hug as he captured his lips again. They continued like that for god knows how long, at first just exchanging sweet simple smooches. Mao wouldn’t stop for too long, eager to hide the stupid smile he knew was making its home on his face. When he took another moment to breathe, he was surprised by Badgerclops’s tongue taking the opportunity to slip in his mouth. Mao instinctively jerked away and Badgerclops stayed still, watching him carefully. The black cat slowly leaned forward again, their lips ghosting against each other as he opened his mouth…just a little. He felt the tip of his partners tongue touch his and he shuddered. It softly grazed against his sharp teeth and a moan slipped past as he pressed further into the kiss. He moved his own tongue into the badger’s mouth and tasted the lingering saltiness of whatever snack he was munching on before. He moaned again when he felt lips settle on the muscle and suck gently.   
Mao felt like he was about to burst into flames. His skin felt hot and his nerves were becoming overloaded and every sensation that grazed across his fur was amplified tenfold. This time he felt bc pull away and start to litter his face with tiny kisses and pecks. Mao didn’t know if he wanted to scold him or laugh, his train of thought derailing completely. “B-Badgerclops, you….” He gasped as he suddenly felt lips press down onto a spot on his neck that sent a spike of sudden pleasure coursing through him. This time he couldn’t even attempt to hold back the sounds that tumbled out of his throat.   
God, everything just felt so good! The kisses on his neck, now coming at a faster pace after he moaned so loudly. Both sets of claws now firmly on his rear end, kneading and pulling his cheeks apart the small blasts of cool air against his hole slowly driving him mad. The soft fur against his, gently rubbing together and making his brain start to go numb from the friction. He couldn’t help his movements now, starting to desperately hump against the large stomach below him as he gasped and cried out with no reservations. He could feel his dick start to emerge, growing rapidly as he grinded against his deputy. “please Badgerclops, I n-need something, anything!! Oh, f-fuck…” Mao yelled.   
Badgerclops quickly switched Mao’s position again, supporting the sheriff with both hands as he sat him down on his broad chest. “shit Mao, you’re so fucking cute! You really want this, huh?” he chuckled, a little out of breath. Normally the defensive feline would have retorted with righteous indignation, but he couldn’t think straight with puffs of air making contact with his swollen member. He just let out a shaky and pathetic groan, a soft plead barely making its way out of him. He almost sobbed when he felt a large mouth engulf his spined dick.   
He bucked his hips up into that wet heat as Badgerclops started sucking. He would run his tongue up the spines on Mao’s shaft forcing a loud cry from him as the sensation made his balls tighten. He could feel the pressure building up in his groin, knew he was about to hit his limit. He tried to warn bc, but he just stuttered and gasped unable to string two words together. He just about squealed as he shot into the badger’s mouth. His partner made a noise of surprise, but quickly swallowed what he was given. He pulled away with a wet pop, “Geez, that was fast dude!” Mao just let out a low groan and made a half-hearted swipe at him. “Alright, well I’m just gonna finish. You cool with that?” he asked as he lay the smaller man against his stomach again.   
He opened a compartment on his arm and pulled out a small bottle. Mao spared a glance behind him with great difficulty, taking in the sight of a frankly huge cock. He fought to make his sluggish mind cooperate as he mumbled out, “uhm, Badgerclops. I haven’t ever…” “yeah man, I know. Don’t worry, I got it!” the deputy said as he poured something, lube Mao guessed, into his hands. He reached down and grabbed at his dick, making it slick as he gave a few pumps. He moaned a little as he let go and held onto Mao’s generous hips. He maneuvered the limp and relenting feline so his member nestled in between those round cheeks.   
He thrust forward, squishing that plush ass with his hands to create more pressure that made him groan. Mao moved his hips along the best he could, letting out small gasps as he felt rubbing against his sensitive hole. He shuddered every now and then, his overstimulated body reacting on its own. “Ahhhh, fuck! You got the best ass Mao, been wanting to do this for so long~” Badgerclops moaned. Mao felt his face heat up as he mumbled, “Me too. I’ve been waiting for this for a while now.” He couldn’t let himself look up at his partner, feeling his heart race at the confession. He gave that big fluffy chest he was laying on a quick smooch before he could talk himself out of it. “Mao, you-!” the cat felt something warm and thick splatter across his back, “…are too adorable!” Badgerclops finished with a strained voice.   
He let out a huge sigh of relief as he relaxed into the couch, head tilted back as he tried to catch his breath. Mao gave him a quick jab to the ribs, “I’m not adorable!” Badgerclops just laughed, “Sure man, whatever you say. That was great by the way, we should totally do it again!” Mao finally looked up at him, “…really?” “Yeah, it was fun! Well, unless you don’t want to. That’s fine too, I won’t push you to do it again.” His partner answered. “No, I wouldn’t mind. It’s just…. Are we now, you know…” Mao stumbled over his words as he tried to force the question out. Badgerclops couldn’t help but to smile at the cat’s expression. His face was flushed and he refused to look the deputy in the eye. He decided to take pity on the sheriff and asked, “what, like, dating?” Mao nodded a bit as he fiddled with his paws anxiously.   
“well, I do like you a lot man. If you want to go out, I’d be cool with it. But we don’t have to be in a relationship to do this stuff, it could be more casual you know? So….do you want to? Date, I mean.” Badgerclops rambled a bit, starting to feel a bit flustered himself now that he was asking the big question. “I’m not sure. that’s…” Mao trailed off as he thought about it. He had never dated or had any kind of relationship deeper than a friendship ever since he lost his tail. Well, there was Tanya, but he wasn’t ready at that time. Was he ready now though? He was in such a secure and stable place, getting help for his traumas and helping raise a child in his own home with his best friend. But, he didn't have to just be his best friend now? He shifted, going to sit up until he felt something drying uncomfortably into the fur on his back.   
“Ugh, I’ll think about it later.” Mao said, letting himself get distracted from his pondering. He slid off Badgerclops’s stomach and onto the floor. “I need to wash out your mess….” He looked back at his deputy, “is that alright?” he got a warm smile in return and a reassuring, “sure Mao, whatever you want. I don’t mind waiting for you.” The sheriff felt his heart flutter at the kind words from his deputy, feeling so grateful and…understood? Listened too? It made him give a small smile back as he sincerely replied, “Thank you.”


End file.
